Childish Couple (Meanie)
by loeloe07
Summary: "Jun-ah, jika kau menikah nanti, kau ingin anak pertamamu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Wonwoo. "Laki-laki." "Yes! Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menikah denganmu saja!" ucap Wonwoo sambil memeluk lengan Jun dengan manja. Srett. Mingyu pun menarik Wonwoo kesampingnya. "Hyungie, jangan macam-macam!" / Meanie Mingyu X Wonwoo slight Wonhui/ BL


**Childish Couple**

 **...**

 **Meanie**

Childish Uke

Hari itu Wonwoo sedang berada di dorm seorang diri. Para member Seventeen saat ini tengah disibukkan dengan persiapan comeback yang memang tinggal menghitung hari. Semalam, Wonwoo telah berlatih gerakan dance terbaru mereka sehingga saat ini dia bisa beristirahat sementara member lainnya sedang berlatih. Beruntung sang leader tidak pernah membiarkan stok makanan di dorm mereka sampai kosong, sehingga Wonwoo pun bisa membuat ramen untuk mengisi perutnya, meskipun rasanya tidak seenak buatan kekasih hitamnya. Omong-omong tentang sang kekasih, Wonwoo tiba-tiba ingat jika acara game show baru yang dibintangi kekasihnya akan tayang hari ini. Wonwoo pun segera membawa ramen buatannya ke depan televisi, berniat menikmatinya sambil menonton kekasih hitam –namun tampan- nya di televisi.

Saat televisi sudah menyala, kebetulan sekali acara game show tersebut baru saja dimulai. Setelah beberapa menit acara dimulai, napsu makan Wonwoo pun meguap entah kemana. Dirinya dengan serius menonton acara tersebut sampai akhir. Setelah selesai acara, dia pun segera mematikan televisi dan memasuki kamarnya –dan sang kekasih- dengan membanting pintu.

Di dalam kamar, dia membuka aplikasi media sosial milik grupnya di ponselnya dan disana ternyata para Carat tengah ramai membicarakan Mingyu.

" _Woaahh... Mingyu memang tampan dan tinggi... cocok sekali dia dengan Hani..."_

" _Mingyu-ya, apa kau senang bertemu dengan Hani noona-mu lagi? kkk..."_

" _Hani sangat senang saat nama Mingyu muncul di layar, yeokshi... ^^"_

" _Apakah mereka sengaja berjanji untuk tampil di acara tersebut bersama-sama?"_

Dan banyak lagi komentar serupa yang membuat Wonwoo sangat kesal. Tentu bukan hal baru baginya menghadapi hal seperti ini, namun tetap saja dia merasa kesal. Dia sama sekali tidak meyalahkan Hani, karena Hani bahkan telah menemuinya bersama sang kekasih untuk memberi penjelasan kepadanya saat dia mendiamkan Mingyu pasca acara di hutan, dimana Mingyu dan Hani terlihat sangat akrab. Dengan sengaja dia membawa kekasihnya untuk meyakinkan Wonwoo jika dia hanya menganggap Mingyu sebagai adiknya, dan Wonwoo pun dapat menerima hal tersebut. Dan kali ini kejadian tersebut terulang...

Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela napasnya, merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan satu tangannya menutupi mata dan tangan lain yang masih memegang ponsel berada di atas perutnya.

Cklekk.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, namun Wonwoo tidak mau repot mengecek siapa yang tengah memasuki dorm, karena dia yakin jika sesosok makhluk hitam lah yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Hyungie, aku pulang..." sapa Mingyu, sosok makhluk hitam yang baru saja memasuki kamar itu.

Ternyata dugaan Wonwoo benar. Wonwoo masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Jangankan untuk menyambut kedatangan sang kekasih, bahkan melihat wajahnya saja Wonwoo sedang tidak ingin.

"Hyungie, aku tahu kau tidak tidur." ucap Mingyu sambil duduk di ranjang, di samping Wonwoo.

Cup.

Mingyu mengecup singkat bibir Wonwoo, sebelum kemudian mengangkat kepala Wonwoo dengan perlahan dan kemudian meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Hyungie, ada apa, heum? Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini saat aku pulang. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Mingyu sambil mulai membelai lembut rambut kekasih manisnya itu.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo sangat menikmati perlakuan lembut Mingyu, namun dia tidak mau terlena, karena rasa kesal masih mendominasinya. Wonwoo pun bangun dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Mingyu kaget dan mengehentikan gerakannya. Wonwoo duduk di sebelah Mingyu dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan mata yang memerah.

"Hyung, kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi, eoh?" tanya Mingyu sambil mendekat hendak mengelus lembut pipi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun memalingkan wajahnya, dan membuat Mingyu terheran.

"Hyung, kau marah padaku? Apa salahku, heum?"

"Mingyu-ya, sebaiknya kita putus." ucap Wonwoo pelan dan tegas.

Mata Mingyu membulat mendengar ucapan namja manisnya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta putus?" tanya Mingyu bertubi-tubi.

Tentu saja dirinya tidak terima jika Wonwoo memutuskannya begitu saja, sementara dia sudah dengan susah payah bersaing dengan Jun yang ternyata juga menyimpan perasaan kepada Wonwoo.

"Lihat ini! Aku lelah dengan ini semua, Gyu!" bukannya memberikan penjelasan, Wonwoo malah menujukkan ponselnya kepada Mingyu.

Mingyu pun mengambil ponsel Wonwoo dan membacanya dengan seksama, tidak lama kemudian semyum manis terkembang di wajahnya.

"Jadi nae chagiya sedang cemburu, eoh? Aigoo... manisnya..." ucap Mingyu sambil mencubit pelan pipi Wonwoo.

"Yak! Aku serius, Gyu!"

Mingyu pun tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian merangkul kekasihnya dengan paksa, karena pada awalnya Wonwoo menolak untuk dirangkul, namun tentu saja Mingyu jauh lebih kuat. Mingyu pun menempelkan pipi kirinya dengan pipi kanan Wonwoo kemudian menggesek-gesekkannya dengan gemas.

"Mmm... nae hyungie neomu kiyeowo..."

"Yak Gyu! Lepas!" ujar Wonwoo sambil berontak.

Namun Mingyu tidak melepaskannya sama sekali, dan malah mempererat rangkulannya pada namja manisnya itu.

"Hyungie chagi, dengarkan aku! Kita sudah berulang kali bertengkar dengan alasan yang sama, dan sama seperti sebelumnya, penjelasanku pun masih sama. Hanya kau seorang yang ku cintai. Hanya kau seorang yang aku inginkan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Para fans diluar sana hanya menilai dari apa yang mereka lihat karena mereka tidak mengetahui kebenarannya. Aku bahkan telah meminta mu langsung kepada appa mu untuk menunjukkan keseriusanku. Apakah cincin pertunangan kita ini kurang menjadi bukti keseriusanku padamu, heum?"

Mingyu pun memperlihatkan kalung yang dikenakannya, yang ternyata berbandul cincin pertunangan mereka. Wonwoo pun melakukan hal yang sama, dia mengeluarkan kalung dari balik kaus hitam yang digunakannya dan mengelusnya perlahan. Sesaat kemudian dia memeluk Mingyu erat dan melesakkan wajahnya di leher Mingyu dan mulai menangis terisak.

"Hiks... mi-mianhe... hiks... Gyu..."

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan segera mengubah namamu menjadi Kim Wonwoo."

Wonwoo pun hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Mingyu sementara Mingyu balas memeluk dengan lebih erat dan mengelus sayang punggung kekasihnya itu. Dia maklum, karena dia yakin jika kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini pasti sangat lelah, dan tiba-tiba dia membaca komentar yang membuatnya merasa down, tentu reaksinya akan seperti itu.

Mingyu segera menghentikan isakan Wonwoo dengan bibirnya. Wonwoo yang awalnya kaget pun segera menyambut baik perlakuan Mingyu pada bibirnya. Keduanya terus saling melumat sampai Mingyu menarik diri terlebih dahulu. Mingyu pun tersenyum melihat wajah memerah kekasihnya dengan bibir yang membengkak dan sisa air mata yang masih tercetak jelas di pipinya. Dia pun menghapus jejak air mata di pipi namjanya dengan lembut.

"Saranghae hyungie, yeongwonhi..." ucap Mingyu sebelum mulai menyatukan bibir keduanya kembali.

-meanie-

Childish seme

Setelah Wonwoo merasa lebih tenang, Mingyu pun menyamankan diri mereka tidur berpelukan di atas kasur mereka. Sampai tiba-tiba Wonwoo yang bergerak berniat hendak menyamankan posisinya dipelukan Mingyu, tidak sengaja menyentuh 'Kim Junior' yang ukurannya tidak junior dengan lututnya, membuat sang kekasih mendesis. Menyadari alarm bahaya menyala, Wonwoo pun berniat bangkit dari kasur, namun gerakannya kalah cepat dari sang kekasih.

Grep.

"Mau kemana, eoh?" tanya Mingyu sambil memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

"A-aku ingin minum, Gyu. Ha-haus..." ujar Wonwoo agak terbata.

Mingyu pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai mengecupi leher jenjang nan mulus kekasihnya.

"Nae (cup) hyungie (cup) haus (cup) eoh? (cup cup cup) Tenang saja, aku akan menghilangkan dahagamu..." ujar Mingyu yang langsung menjatuhkan Wonwoo ke kasur.

Saat ini dorm sepi karena para member lain, yang tidak Mingyu sadari telah pulang karena terlalu 'sibuk', tengah tertidur nyenyak di kamarnya masing-masing. Mingyu sedang berada di ruang tengah seorang diri. Setelah 'bermain' lima ronde, Wonwoo yang kelelahan pun jatuh tertidur (atau pingsan?), sementara Mingyu yang belum merasa mengantuk pun memilih untuk membuka akun media sosial milik grupnya dan membiarkan kekasihnya beristirahat. Dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan tanpa memakai kembali kemejanya, Mingyu bersandar dengan nyaman di sofa ruang tengah itu.

Mingyu pun tersenyum melihat begitu banyak shippernya dengan sang kekasih, atau disebut juga meanie shipper yang selalu mendukung hubungan mereka. Dia pun bahkan sesekali terkekeh melihat video lucu saat predebut mereka. Namun saat dia menemukan akun Wonhui sipper yang tidak kalah banyaknya dengan meanie shipper, Mingyu pun mendengus kesal. Apalagi saat melihat foto-foto dan video yang menunjukkan kedekatan sang kekasih dengan namja China berhidung lancip itu. Meskipun saat ini dia tahu jika Wonwoo telah menjadi miliknya, dan Jun memiliki Minghao, namun tetap saja, dia merasa cemburu karena dulu Wonwoo sempat naksir dengan Jun.

Cklek.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamar dengan menggunakan kemeja milik Mingyu yang ternyata dipakaikan oleh sang pemilik ketika kekasihnya jatuh tertidur. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Wonwoo berjalan perlahan menghampiri Mingyu dan segera menempatkan diri duduk di samping kekasihnya dengan kepala yang bersandar nyaman di pundak lebar sang kekasih.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Wonwoo ikut melihat ponsel Mingyu.

"Ish, dasar Wen Junhui menyebalkan, sejak dulu dia selalu saja suka mengusiliku..." sungut Wonwoo dengan sebal namun bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyum manis, saat ponsel Mingyu tengah menayangkan video predebut mereka dimana Jun tengah menjahili Wonwoo.

Mingyu tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, namun Wonwoo tidak ambil pusing karena saat ini dia tengah menikmati _quality-time_ nya bersama sang kekasih.

"Kalau dia memang menyebalkan, kenapa hyung bisa naksir padanya?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba.

Mendengar nada datar Mingyu, Wonwoo pun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah tampan itu dari samping, sedangkan Mingyu masih menatap lurus ke layar ponselnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Aaahh... atau kau memang masih menyukainya sampai sekarang?" tanya Mingyu lagi yang kali ini sambil menolehkan kepalanya, menatap wajah bingung kekasihnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Gyu, apa maksudnya semua itu? Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Aku cemburu, Hyung! Aku cemburu ketika kau tersenyum saat dijahili Jun! Aku cemburu saat kau terlihat bahagia dengannya! Kau itu milikku! Kau hanya boleh bahagia karenaku! Kau hanya boleh memandangku! Hanya aku!" ucap Mingyu dengan menggebu-gebu.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup.

Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu main-main dan merangkul pundaknya, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Hanya sebatas itu yang aku lakukan kepada Jun. Sedangkan kau? Dengan kegiatan yang kita lakukan di kamar tadi, kau tahu dengan pasti apa yang telah kuberikan kepadamu kan, Gyu? Dan juga aku tersenyum bahagia, karena aku memang bahagia memiliki kalian semua, bukan hanya Jun, tapi member Seventeen, yang membuat hidupku yang hitam putih menjadi lebih berwarna. Sedangkan kau, aku tersenyum bahagia dari hatiku yang terdalam karena sungguh aku merasa beruntung namja sesempurna dirimu telah memilihku untuk menjadi pendampingmu, tidakkah kau sadar akan hal itu, Gyu? Aku sangat mencintai kekasihku ini..." ucap Wonwoo sambil mengelus wajah Mingyu.

Mingyu pun menggengam tangan Wonwoo yang sedang mengelus wajahnya dan mengecupnya lama.

"Mianhe hyungie, saranghae..."

"Nado, Gyu..."

-meanie-

Childish Couple

Member Seventeen terus berlatih giat untuk menyempurnakan gerakan mereka menjelang comeback yang semakin dekat. Sampai Soonyoung menghentikan latihan mereka yang telah berlangsung selama enam jam non-stop dan memberikan waktu istirahat selama dua jam, yang segera di manfaatkan oleh para member untuk keluar mengisi perut atau sekedar mencari udara segar.

Merasa lega karena bisa beristirahat, Mingyu pun menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. Selama beberapa saat mereka saling memeluk sambil berdiri, berbagi rasa nyaman.

"Gyu, kelak jika kita sudah menikah, kau ingin anak pertama kita laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Wonwoo memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?"tanya Mingyu, sambil mengendurkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah sang kekasih.

"Tsk, jawab saja!"desak Wonwoo.

"Perempuan."

"Tapi aku ingin laki-laki." ujar Wonwoo sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak, lebih baik perempuan. Dia akan menyayangi dongsaengnya kelak."

"Kalau laki-laki, dia akan dapat melindungi dan membela dongsaengnya." ujar Wonwoo tidak mau kalah.

"Harus perempuan, titik."

"Laki-laki."

"Perempuan."

"Laki-laki."

Jun yang kebetulan memasuki ruang latihan untuk mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal pun merasa aneh saat mendapati sepasang kekasih yang tadi dilihatnya tengah berpelukan mesra, kini malah tengah meributkan sesuatu, Jun pun menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, apa yang kalian ributkan?" tanya Jun.

"Jun-ah, jika kau menikah nanti, kau ingin anak pertamamu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Laki-laki."

"Yes! Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menikah denganmu saja!" ucap Wonwoo sambil memeluk lengan Jun dengan manja.

Srett.

Mingyu pun menarik Wonwoo kesampingnya.

"Hyung, jangan macam-macam!"

"Maka dari itu! Kalau kau ingin menikah denganku, anak pertama kita harus laki-laki!" ucap Wonwoo sewot.

"Tidak bisa, harus perempuan, aku bahkan telah menyaipkan nama untuknya. Woomin. Kim Woomin."

"Tidak, laki-laki."

"Perempuan."

"Laki-laki."

"Perempuan."

"Laki-laki."

"Perempuan."

Jun pun memilih meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tersebut sambil memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"What a childish couple!"

FIN


End file.
